Businesses implement a plurality of business processes to support their operations. Such business processes can be software applications that can be developed by businesses or purchased by business from a variety of vendors. The applications can be installed on networks, servers, personal computers, mobile devices, and/or other computing systems that are used by businesses to perform its operations. Applications can receive and process data, communicate with computing systems' components, such as servers, computers, other applications, etc., output reports, as well as perform various other functions. Such communications are typically secure communication to provide secure data exchange as well as prevent data and technology loss and/or theft.
Some applications implement usage of keychains that can store passwords, keys, certificates (e.g., X.509), and/or identities (e.g., a key and an associated certificate). Some keychains can be unique to specific applications, e.g., private keychains, while others can be shared by applications. Applications that are based on the application keychains are built using provisioning profiles. Provisioning profiles are also used to distribute applications through online stores as well as install applications on various devices. Provisioning profiles are typically represented by signed X.509 certificates that can be issued for a company that designed a particular application and can be part of a code-signing process. Such certificates have a limited validity period and after expiration, a new provisioning profile must be created, which can be accomplished by using a certificate request and the creation of a new provisioning profile. If the certificates associated with a particular application are not valid or do not cover all relevant applications with their associated identifiers, the application cannot be accessed or used.